1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ditching apparatus which forms long-lasting, no-till farming ditches which will not be as readily blocked by crossing with other farm equipment, and which minimize erosion in the bottom and walls of the concave-shaped ditches. The apparatus is attached to a farm tractor and can be readily stored with in situ support stands and a wheel being adjustable in height.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has mechanized ditch diggers for use on the farm and in construction work. However, no prior art has recognized the solution to the problem of regular farm ditches, which are normally shallow and narrow walled for irrigation purposes, from becoming clogged when other farm equipment such as a planter, a fertilizer applicator or a cultivator crosses the ditches. Other problems associated with maintenance of ditches are erosion in the bottom and the walls. Another problem is the arduous cleaning and the safe storage of the apparatus with its extended blades by providing extra support for elevating the apparatus.
The pertinent prior art will be discussed in the order of their perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,800 issued on May 12, 1959, to John C. Hawkins describes a ditching machine attachment for a vehicle having a power take off mechanism. The rotary disc cutter consists of two conical plates joined with 8 curved knives interspersed with 8 elongated beater elements on one conical surface at its periphery. No dimensions of the disc cutter and its parts are disclosed. The orientation of the disc cutter is distinctly different from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,360 issued on Jun. 28, 1960, to John C. Hawkins describes a ditching machine transversely mounted to one side of a tractor. The rotary disc cutter of the previous patent is inclined obliquely to cut a ditch with a concave configuration. There appears to be no provision for altering the disc cutter's angle of obliqueness to form a wider ditch. The ditch is approximately 50% wider than its depth. The power transmitting or driving system is based on a system of pulleys and the raising and lowering of the cutter by a pneumatic spring. A supporting bogy having two wheels in tandem is secured to the axle of the cutter and in front to support the superstructure. The vertical orientation of the rotary cutter is opposite in direction to that of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,610 issued on May 19, 1992, to Sylvester Liebrecht, Jr. describes a rotating disk ditcher operated by and behind a remotely controlled tractor and a laser controlled method of forming longitudinal soil depressions utilizing the disk ditcher. The rotating cutter disk is 5 feet in diameter with five cutter blades which are 10 inches in diameter spaced around its periphery on the bottom surface. The circular cutter blades can be rotated periodically on the disk for longer use. On the top surface of the disk, 5-15 scoops having the dimensions, 12 inches wide, 9 inches high and 3 more inches bent at 45.degree., are located behind each cutter blade. The cutter disk rotates at 200 rpm. The angle of inclination from the ground is 20.degree.. The lateral disk angle can be adjusted by a turnbuckle assembly. A support assembly is provided with a foot and positioned behind the rotating disk. The dirt is thrown outwardly 60-80 feet to the side. At a travel speed of 5 mph, a ditch 8-10 inches deep and 3-4 feet wide is formed. The patent recognizes that ditches with rounded out edges do not wear away as readily as conventional right angled walls and are better suited for planting of crops across the width of the ditch. However, since the apparatus is operated at an adjustable inclined angle, the soil is distributed in an uncontrolled direction to one side and over a great distance to prevent its repeated pickup.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,785 issued on Feb. 9, 1965, to George H. Davis describes a ditching machine positioned in front of and integrated with a tractor, and having a floating cutting head which has a flat surface fixed in a vertical position perpendicular to the ground. The cutting head is mounted forward of and at the bottom of a casing which contains the drive mechanism rotating the cutting head. A skid shoe is provided below the frame and is positioned at the same level as the scraper plate attached to the frame and protects the lower portion of the cutting head. Three detachable knives are spaced around the disc and project beyond the scraper plate. A V-shaped dirt shield is positioned above the cutting head to direct the extracted dirt to the sides. Although the circular cutting head is expected to cut a ditch with tapered sides, no dimensions of the cutting head or ditch are disclosed. The notable distinction is the orientation of the plane of the circular cutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,826 issued on Nov. 30, 1930, 1971, to Charlie M. Rodgers describes a rotary ditch cleaner having cutting blades and fins on a transverse rotor which is connected to the power take off shaft of a tractor. The rotor is journaled to a T-shaped frame bar which is connected to the tractor by three. link bar members. A height adjusting screw is provided in a cup member portion positioned at the top of the vertical post which supports the shaft-bearing sleeve and the frame bar. The rotor assembly is circular with four short cutting blades at the periphery and two long diametrically opposed fins or radial vane elements. These features face forward on the rotor assembly and are designed to clear irrigation ditches of grass, weeds, silt or other undesirable foreign material. A horizontal deflecting flange is located above the rotor assembly and is extended in the direction of the rotation of the rotor. A pair of skids is provided in front of the rotor assembly to support the rotor assembly and to facilitate the forward movement as the cleaning apparatus is pulled through the ditch. Again, the orientation of the cutting rotor is opposite to the present invention. Another distinction is the purpose of the apparatus being to clean ditches, and not to form lasting ditches.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,621 issued on Feb. 20, 1962, to Gideon M. Needham describes a drain digger designed to construct drains which connect ditches. A Y-frame is bolted onto the axle region of a tractor and is supported by a pair of lift arms connected to a cross-bar located higher on the tractor. The other end of the Y-frame is provided with a J-shaped guide shoe for vertical adjustment of the drain digger. Adjacent to the guide shoe, a bracket from the Y-frame supports the rotating shaft which carries the digging element. The digging element can be a singular circular plate with four scoops or a series of three sets of blades 21/2 in. wide and 61/2 in. long. In the series embodiment, the first set closest to the end with a square backup plate has four blades and the remaining two sets have only 2 blades each with the second set bisecting an angle between two blades of the first set and the third set positioned at a right angle to the second set. Since the drive shaft is inclined toward the ground, the three sets of blades in the second embodiment appear to have an advantage in efficiency over the first embodiment. However, the orientation of the blades are still substantially vertical to the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,709 issued on Jan. 3, 1989, to Daniel Rivard describes a trench digging device for laying cables in level trenches. The cutting wheel is disposed vertically as a fifth wheel of the vehicle pulling the device. The cutting wheel and its lifting support structure are powered by a separate motor. The cutting wheel is as wide as a tire with angularly spaced cutting tools on its periphery. Throughbores proximate to the periphery of the cutting wheel are designed to prevent fouling. No dimensions of the cutting tools and their number on the wheel are disclosed. The emphasis is on the mobility of the device with its multiple hydraulic cylinders which operate to enable the device to pivot ill various directions. The orientation of the cutting wheel is a clear distinction.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.